


LoveSick

by Fluidpersonofcreativity



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Had to change to explicit because of reasons I rather not spoil, Lc is lovesick, Lovesickness, M/M, eric doesn't know how to help him, gay relationship, he wants love, lc soon develops feelings for his own servant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluidpersonofcreativity/pseuds/Fluidpersonofcreativity
Summary: He couldn't stop... He felt needy for some attention, but a very specific attention. Luckily, Eric was there to relieve all that, wether he liked it or not.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! In this fanfic, I wanted Lord Commander to develop lovely feelings for the first time in whatever years. This will have chapters, slowly over time I will make it more and more intense.

It has been simply hours of this and he was already sick of it. The Lord Commander had been feeling something so distant yet very familiar. He thought it was temporary, but hours went by, and his patience had been dropping drastically. Despite of how familiar this feeling was, it felt so off and he couldn't remember what it was. 

Right now, he was in front of the window, trying to find a way to get rid of the feeling. Suddenly, Eric comes by with a tray. On it, was a goblet full of liquid, possibly a medicine mixed with another medicine. Next to it, was a tiny biscuit, golden brown crusted and red jammed in the middle. The face of the servant was full of doubts and fear. However, he still walked up towards him. 

"L-Lord Commander, I've brought you your medicines, and I have put a biscuit on the side, the o-ones you love! Just for you, my special li-little commander..." Said Eric, stuttering a bit in fear. The Lord Commander looked at him, then at the medicines, and later the biscuit. He stood still looking at them, but soon grabbed the goblet and took a sip of the medicine. He almost choked on his own gulps.

"*Tastes disgusting!*" Was all he thought, Eric was already scared to death, he knew something was wrong, especially with his mood. He immediately patted the Lord Commander's back to relieve some of his coughing, successfully doing so. After the lord had coughed it all, he had inhaled much of the needed air, then he went back to normal breathing, tears had welled up as he was coughing. Then, Eric heard the Lord Commander speak.

"Eric... Have you put at least one packet of sugar in the medicine? It tastes bad." The lord had asked, Eric simply nodded. The small alien hummed to himself. He took the goblet again and took a big gulp, only making himself choke on it again. Eric patted his back again, already worried about the lord's safety.

"My lord, if you keep doing that, you will k-keep choking. Not saying you should, but wouldn't it be easier if you took the medicine sip by sip?" Said the servant, Lord Commander wanted to growl, but he knew that Eric was right. After all, *patience was key*. Soon, the Lord Commander began to take sips, slowly and gently. He would complain here and there, but the pale pink alien was used to it. After finally finishing the medicine, Lord Commander gave the goblet to Eric, which he took it and put it in the tray, and then gave the small biscuit to the lord, in which he snatched it rather fastly and took a bite of it. Much better...

"Is the biscuit to your expectations, Sir?" Eric had asked, unintentionally giving a caring and worried tone. The Lord Commander didn't know why, but the tone made him feel safe. When he realized what he was thinking, he shook off the feeling and nodded, replying to Eric's question. After eating the biscuit, Lord Commander soon felt the same feeling again, that familiar yet distant feeling. He also felt the need of being carried around, despite that he would not admit he loves it. Eric soon picked the tray and was ready to leave, but he was soon stopped by Lord Commander. He was using his light towards him. 

"Put the tray down. (Eric does so) Now come here..." Said Lord Commander before he used his light to drag Eric towards him, the servant had himself frozen in place, whimpering slightly. After he was literally just inches away from the small lord, Lord Commander said something Eric would have NEVER expected him to say. The two words were simple, but it actually said a lot in Eric's mind. 

"Carry me." Was what the lord had said. Eric felt dumbstrucken, why would the lord ask him THAT? Either way, he did as told. Eric picked him up bridal style and looked at the Lord Commander, he could see that he was hiding his blush, but it was failing. 

"N-now... Carry me to my bedroom..." Lord Commander had demanded, slightly embarrased. Eric then walked all the way to the lord's room, thinking of what is actually happening to him. As both had arrived, Eric had opened the door and got inside with the Lord Commander still in his arms. Soon, Eric sat down on the lord's bed, soon putting the small alien on the bed. Lord Commander soon looked at Eric. 

"Eric...? (Eric looks at him) Lay next to me, and hold me in your arms..." Said the lord, blushing slightly at his request. Eric did so without uttering a word, and he gently held the Lord Commander, hugging him in slight fear. The lord didn't do anything, he just stayed there still and calm. When Eric had relaxed his arms and shoulders, he began to caress the Lord Commander's arm, in which he actually went on and made growl-like noises. The sounds were kind of satisfying to hear, but Eric knew he had to be aware of every detail that Lord Commander gave. Soon, the Lord Commander had moved a bit, now even more closer to Eric's body, which made the alien blush slightly, The small lord soon hugged the servant, blushing a whole shade. 

"Don't get used to it much...." Said the Lord Commander. Eric then began to caress the lord's face, in which he unconciously pressed against his touch, but later blushed even more. Eric was very surprised, as he had never witnessed the lord behave like this. Never would he have thought that this would happen. Suddenly, Eric heard Lord Commander breathe softly, meaning that he had fallen asleep. His snores were actually cute, Eric had thought. Following later, Eric had fallen asleep as well.

To be Continued...


	2. Part 2: Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Commander has been getting the same feeling more and more frequently, in which has been getting him distracted, over a certain someone....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a surprise in this one... Hehehe

He had awoken up, but felt a weight on his body. When he looked at his body, but soon saw familiar arms. He looked quickly at the one.

Eric...

He felt himself blush, remembering of the events that had passed. He soon began to wake Eric up slightly rough, earning him the result of the servant's swift and harsh movements, waking up afraid.

"I am awake! Awake... (Looks at the Lord Commander, soon embarrased) I am SO sorry, my lord! It won't happen again! I promise! Please don't kill me!" Said Eric, frantically panicking. Soon, the lad himself got off the bed and exited the room. Lord Commander was very confused at this, normally his servant would ask if he could leave, but this time... He didn't. He felt himself somehow horrible, but at the same time, he didn't care. The Lord Commander soon got off his bed and walked his way to the bathroom...

As he had entered the bathroom, he felt himself heavy in the heart, suddenly thinking about Eric. He tried to shake off the feeling, but it grew worse. He was now worried about the servant. He then sat on the edge of the toilet, trying his best to shake it off. He felt worried, but it was probably nothing.

"This is stupid... Why am I worried about my personal servant? He is the one making mistakes after all... I guess he has nothing better to do. Idiotic servant." The lord mumbled to himself, he then looked where the tub was, and he had gotten himself an idea. He was going to shower, and relax for a bit, get rid of the feeling and feel like new.

"Ok... (checks if his robe is there, which it is) Good, it is settled." The Lord Commander had said, soon beginning to remove his clothes. He unbuttoned his robe, from up to down, later putting it aside. Soon he went to take off his tank top, followed by removing his shorts. He was later left by only the underwear. Then, the Lord Commander began to turn the water lever, adjusting to his preferred temperature. Once he let the water run to heat up, he finally took off his underwear, leaving himself naked. He soon looked over to a mirror that was hanged, looking at his reflection. Suddenly, his curiousity made him look at his rear in the reflection. It was kind of a decent "bubble butt," but in his own eyes, it was fat. Fatter than it should be. Soon following down his thighs, in which he also considered them fat.

After waiting a few moments, he had stepped in the shower, letting the water run against his delicate deep aquamarine skin. He at first shivered at the sudden feeling of the water going down his back, but quickly had gotten used to it. He soon began to clear his mind as he had grabbed the soap nearby, soon rubbing it against his body. The lord closed his eyes, focusing on nothing as he washed himself. Suddenly, he began to caress himself in his stomach, while he put the soap back in it's place. He slowly made gentle rubs, soon making its way down, the Lord Commander exhaled slightly loud. Soon, he felt himself touch the base of his own member.

He was getting warmer...

Then, he teased the base circularly, making himself gasp slightly, but then went even lower...

Hotter...

Down, down to where his other genital was, his own precious treasure, the "girls' best friend," his own gift for the special someone.

His * _vagina_ *.

He then gasped rather loudly as he had finally touched his clitoris, pleasure surrounding him. He felt himself rub gently, the waves hit him like there was no tomorrow, he moaned lowly. His mind was racing, full of visuals never expected, all accompanied by him and someone else. That someone he would NEVER expect to love, that someone so basic, yet it made him special somehow. How caring he was to him, and more important? * _How loyal he is_ *.

"E-Eric..." Lord Commander had moaned out, all while he still rubbed his own clit, slowly picking up the pace. He moaned rather softly at first, but as he went on, the pleasure, the need, the * _love_ *, it was starting to get to him. He now moaned a bit loudly,  his free hand holding his face, soon covering his mouth. The Lord Commander soon began to moan more, specifically but unintentionally for Eric.

"Mmm... Eric... A-ah..." The lord had moaned out, his moaning became more and more loud, more and more desperate, he was going to hit his peak. He rubbed his clitoris fastly now, desperate to orgasm, he just wanted to feel loved, he felt that his destiny could wait, because he was too good to care for that right now. All the lord wanted, was Eric, all alone. Just Eric, simply with him. That was all he was thinking about, * _Eric_ *. Suddenly, Lord Commander had hit his peak, moaning out Eric's name rather loudly, but his volume was muffled due to the hand in his mouth.

After he had reached his orgasm, the Lord Commander had stayed there for a bit more before he turned the lever off. He then grabbed his towel, and dried himself with it. He then put it back and later grabbed the robe, putting it on. Soon, he opened the door and went to his room again.

After he had reached his destination, Lord Commander soon began to dress into his night wear. The tank top was a shade of a pale magenta, on it, said "I love sleep." Then, he put on a pair of dark grey colored shorts, that reached half the thighs. He began to remember of how he had gotten it. He remembered of how he loved the saying, and how soft it was. And the funny part? It was Eric who bought it for him, as he had gotten paid. The lord soon began to climb on the bed, and layed down, soon falling into the dreams...

Little did he know, was that Eric had seen him fall asleep, making sure that he was ok. He walked away without saying a word, but rather smiling because he knew Lord Commander was calm.

"* _Alive for at least today..._ *" Was what he thought before he went off to clean.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well... Look who is falling for someone! And yes, hermaphrodite Lord Commander is best for this fanfic.


	3. Part 3: Realization in Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He now knew what he was feeling, and he refused to believe it. He refused and refused and refused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... Its late... But I just cannot stop!

 

Lord Commander had awoken up by a strange dream. Again. It was the same dream over and over again. He couldn't believe and didn't want to believe it.

Eric was in his dreams, but moreover his * _wet dreams_ *.

His dreams would start soft, nothing serious, but out of nowhere, he would see himself  ** **making out** ** with Eric, his SERVANT! Then, his dreams had gotten more and more serious. He would then dream himself ** **naked** ** with his servant, also naked. And the most embarrasing of all? Having sex, but not anal, if not the ORAL one. The dreams felt so real, in which it was quite strange for the lord, as he never experienced dreams that felt real.

The Lord Commander sighed in shame, annoyance and embarrassment. He didn't wanted to believe that he was falling in love with his personal servant. He had destroyed many things already because of it.

Right now, the lord was in pure rage, just because of the same exact dream. He was screaming in anger, soon stomping on the floor furiously. Suddenly, without realizing it, he took a nearby box, and smashed it. But when he looked at the mess he had made, he couldn't believe what he had done. He broke his box, given to him by Eric a few birthdays ago. Normally, you would think that it was just a box to hold small stuff in it, but this box was special to the Lord Commander, due to its nice melody that it contained every time it was opened. He fell to the floor, trying to frantically pick up the broken pieces and put them in a pile, but he then broke into tears.

"N-no... No no n-no...." The Lord Commander sobbed out, crying loudly. He felt such a blame for himself, unable to do anything to get the box back. Suddenly, he heard his door open fastly, he looked over, only to see Eric, in a worried expression.

"Lord Commander! A-are you ok!? (Sees the shattered box) * _gasps_ * oh no..." Said Eric, soon kneeling down in front of the Lord Commander, and picked up the pieces, gently grabbing on to them.

"How did this happen?" Eric had asked. The small lord soon began to cry heavily, explaining about how angry he was and that he didn't realize he took that box and smashed it. Eric felt horrible, he knew he could not do much, but he had an idea. He was going to his room, he was going to fix the box, and he won't leave unless necessary until he fixes the box. The servant soon stood up and looked at the Lord Commander one last time.

"Would you like anything, my lord? (Lord Commander shakes his head) I see... Well... Good night, my special little prince..." Said Eric before leaving.

\---

Eric soon arrived at his room, sitting down at the desk. He then put all the pieces of the box on the desk. Eric examined and planned where things needed to go and where they could be fixed. Here goes...

\---

Lord Commander had himself laying down, still sad from what happened. Soon, he felt heaviness on his eyes, soon closing them as he fell asleep, tired from crying.

The next day....

The Lord Commander had awoken up, stretching and yawning. When he opened his eyes, he saw some figure on the bed, looking straight at him. When he finally focused, it was no other than Eric himself. In his hands, was a familiar box.

"No... Did you..."

"Yes..."

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooh! Cliffhangeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!


	4. Part 4: Realization in Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He may not like the idea of falling in love, but his servant, Eric had changed all that. Unintentionally.

"Yes..." Eric had said, his voice sounded too soft, meaning that he had ditched his sleep hours over the box. Lord Commander couldn't believe it. Did he really try to fix the box?

"Why? I know it was a one-of-a-kind box, but you didn't have to..." Said the Lord Commander, still in disbelief. Eric soon gave him the box, tears began to well up his eyes, he looked at the lord, trying his best to find the words.

"I wanted what was really best for you, that is why I fixed the box... I tried to fix it's music box as well, but I do not know if it will play the notes like it used to..." Eric said, Lord Commander soon opened the box slowly, and a melody started to play. The melody was quite soothing, which eventually made the lord shed some tears. It still played the * _same exact notes_ * like it "used" to. Eric was quite surprised that the box still played the same. After the melody finished, the Lord Commander began to cry, soon covering his face with his hands. Soon, the lord whimpered something, but his servant had heard it clearly.

"T-thank you... E-Eric..." Was what he whimpered out. Soon, Eric took the box and put it back in it's place. Then, the servant had made his way out of the Lord Commander's room. The lord soon began to calm down, laying down again on his bed, the covers now fully kicked off him. After he had finally calmed down, he rolled over to a side, looking at the box. Eric really did such a good job on it, but the Lord Commander still felt like his servant shouldn't have done it.

It felt like minutes just staring at it, but it actually was two hours that had passed. Suddenly, the Lord Commander had began to feel heaviness in his heart, his mind tracing over Eric. He then began to feel some foreign feeling in his stomach, in which he groaned in shame. The lord would not admit, but he was really falling in love for Eric. His feelings for him grew badly, and so was his love. The Lord Commander sighed, he now knew that it would not go away, not until he takes care of ** **it** **.

Lord Commander soon began to caress himself, his hand going under his tank top. When he touched his delicate and ticklish stomach, he gasped at the feeling in pleasure. He suddenly began to imagine himself with Eric, his mind racing as he traced his fingers on his stomach. He imagined that his fingers was Eric's tongue, running across his stomach. Soon, he traced his fingers lower, all the way down to his member, he moaned. He then lowered his shorts down to his knees, later resuming his track. Then, before he knew it, the lord's fingers had reached his own labia majora, moaning shakily. He rubbed slow circles around his labia, still thinking about Eric's tongue "licking" him. Soon, he began to rub his clitoris, moaning slightly louder at the hit of pleasure that surrounded him.

"E-Eric, please..." Lord Commander moaned out, still rubbing his own clit, but later went down to his vaginal opening, in which he gasped at. Suddenly, he slid his fingers in, imagining it was Eric's fingers entering him, which had moaned loudly at the feeling of it. He felt himself very wet, which soon drove himself wild and began to finger himself. His free hand covering his mouth, as he had picked up the pace rather quickly, the feeling was too much. The Lord Commander needed him, that was all. Eric.

"Eric... M-more... I beg y-you." The lord moaned out, his fingers now going fastly, as he was rubbing his g-spot again and again. Suddenly, he had hit his peak, moaning out Eric's name, soon groaning in pleasure and satisfaction. He then took out his fingers, and he cleaned himself with sanitary wipes he had hidden on the pillows. After that, he felt content, relieved from the sudden heat. He then pulled up his shorts and got off the bed, soon walking towards the door. When he opened it, he looked around, only to see no one in sight.

He then decided to get out, slowly making his way to Eric's room. He had a plan, but it was more of an attempt, he was going into Eric's room, get in the closet, steal a piece of clothing that had his smell, and get out. It was simple in his mind, but the Lord Commander knew that it was going to be complicated. When he had finally arrived at the door, he saw it was slighlty open. But suddenly, he heard a moan. Lord Commander was confused.

"* _whispering_ * I wonder what is going on in there..." The lord had said, soon peeking through the door. When he focused in, he had turned his head away in pure embarrassment. His face got heated up, blushing a dark shade. He covered his mouth and fanned himself from what he had just witnessed.

* _Eric was masturbating._ *

The Lord Commander tried his best to not scream, but he suddenly peeked again, focusing on Eric's penis He was about 6 inches long, and it was thicker than normal. The lord kept fanning himself, 'fanboying' over the servant's length. He couldn't take his eyes off it, he was somehow enamoured with the penis' size. But suddenly, he ran away back to his room, covering his mouth to avoid squealing. After he had arrived at his room, he closed the door shut and locked it, quickly climbing on the bed. Before he knew it, he screamed on the pillows, still thinking about what he had just seen.

"* _muffled_ * He is fucking big! So big! Oh! My! Goodness! I can't believe I have seen that!" And so it went on. Eventually, the Lord Commander had finally calmed down, now facing the ceiling. He soon fell asleep, with a small smile on his face.

\---

Eric felt ashamed, he saw a figure go by fastly. He was also certain that the figure had also seen him masturbate. And funny thing was, it was a short figure, in which he already knew of who was possibly stalking him.

"Oh my God... I cannot believe that Lord Commander has seen me! I just hope he hasn't heard me moan his name..." Said Eric, noticibly panicking. He quickly took deep breaths, and slowly began to calm down. He then pulled up his pants and walked out the door, he was going to make the lord's medicines now.

\---

The Lord Commander awoken up to the sounds of the door knocking. He quickly stood up from the bed and went to the door, opening it. He was greeted by Eric, he had a tray with medicines on it, along with two tiny biscuits.

"I got you your medicines. And two tiny biscuits just for you!" Said Eric, his smile now calm and content.

After taking his medicines, the Lord Commander had taken the two biscuits, but later gave one biscuit to Eric.

"Eat it, for you..." Said the lord, blushing slightly a pretty cute shade, or so thought Eric. He then took the biscuit given to him and took a bite. It tastes good.

"Hey Eric? Can I ask you something?" The Lord Commander had asked, the servant had looked at him, curious of what he had to say.

To be Continued...


	5. Part 5: Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time, it was time to confess, he couldn't wait no longer. He has to confess now. But... What if...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this took longer than expected...

"What is the question, Sir?" Eric had asked. The Lord Commander soon breathed slowly.

"What do you really think of me? Be honest..." He had asked, his tone had a curious and worried hint. Eric had noticed this right away. He decided to tell him what he thought about him. But with truth.

"Well... Honestly, I think you are quite mean, restless and insatiable. You want everything to be to your expectations, in which you are way too violent about. You really don't care about others' well being and mental health. All you really care about is loyalty." Eric said, this made the Lord Commander frown a bit, he never expected this much truth. However, his servant was not done.

"But..." Eric said, soon bringing a small smile.

"But?" The Lord Commander repeated, now into a question.

"You are quite a strong-willed person, you have a great destiny ahead of you, and you won't give up at nothing to reach that. That destiny of being a Titan and rule every dimension? Sounds like a life to strive for. (Lord Commander looks at him, in surprise) And for that, I wish I also had, but no... I am simply nothing but a slave with false hope... And a bit of love." And with that, Eric held the Lord Commander's hands, in which his eyes had dilated in surprise. Was this true? Or a dream?

"I like you a lot, my Lord Commander... But I know you don't really like me back..." Eric had finished, his smile now disappearing slowly. Eric had expected a slap or a phenomena choking him, in which he closed his eyes in fear. But all what really happened, was a kiss, in the cheek. He opened his eyes in pure shock, the lord was blushing, but his eyes were now in tears.

"I l-like you too, Eric... * _sniff_ * I really do... I want you to be w-with me forever... And when I become a Titan, you will too... I promise..." The Lord Commander had said, soon pulling Eric in for a passionate kiss. Eric was sort of surprised, but soon relaxed and decided to kiss back, earning him a soft moan from the smaller alien. The kiss was long, but eventually, the Lord Commander had pulled away due to lack of oxygen. Eric soon began to caress the lord's face, in which he pressed into his touch, making the same growl-like noises that he had heard when it all happened.

It felt like minutes, but it was hours of being together, talking and cuddling. Suddenly, the Lord Commander had yawned, getting tired already. Eric had smiled, soon kissing the other's forehead.

"Can you stay? I wanna be with you..." The lord had asked, soon pouting softly. Eric simply hugged him and stayed there, nodding his head. The Lord Commander made a small and cute "yay!", in which made the servant smile and kiss the lord's cheek. Both of them fell asleep in mere minutes...

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, I will also be taking suggestions, as I have planned a few chapters that will be random prompts. I wanted to make this a story, but it looks like I have no means of ending it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Remember to always leave a recommendation!


End file.
